<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanarts (Fix You) by neblinadesol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277576">Fanarts (Fix You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neblinadesol/pseuds/neblinadesol'>neblinadesol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neblinadesol/pseuds/neblinadesol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es un  fan art inspirado en el fic Fix you de ZappyTiel(serán más).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charla en la plaza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/gifts">ZappyTiel</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713">Fix You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel">ZappyTiel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para ZappyTiel, se agradece tremenda historia! (eh, mi compu esta viva y pude subirlo, lo tenia desde mediados de enero, jejeje)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para este fan art tomé la escena donde Tony Stark y "Tomas" están almorzando en la plaza.</p><p>Espero mejorar, si hay errores en alguna parte de la publicación sepan que es la primera vez que subo algo en este medio, es la misma imagen, una version en español y la otra en ingles ,</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En la Torre Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy llega a la torre Stark. Ay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi disculpas por tanto retraso, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida :P(trabajo, trabajo Buuu... )<br/>Primero: son 3 hojas, en la versión ingles y  en la versión español.<br/>Entre las imágenes agregué un video del cambio de Tommy a Loki, hubo un comentario diciendo que no se parecía   (o eso creo que entendí , mi mal ingles añadiendo el traductor google D:), recuerden que Loki usa glamour, y según el autor las líneas de Loki están suavizadas, aunque viendo en el video prece un cambio de vestuario jajajaja C:.<br/>Les agradezco a quienes dejaron comentarios(¡¡¡los lei!!) pasaron a echarle un vistazo y a los que dejaron felicitaciones ¡¡¡muchísimas gracias!!!.<br/>Por ultimo y no menos importante un enorme agradecimiento a  ZappyTiel y su fic por la inspiración!,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En ingles</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>

</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>video</p>
<p>

  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En español</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tenía ganas de dibujar la parte en que Glade le saca el teléfono a Loki y este desliza su puñal (esas ganas de matarlo estaban ahí XD (el sueño de todo trabajador -segun Homero Simpson-, jajaja) pero no se muy bien como se ve el jefe...<br/>Me dio vergüenza  ajena cada vez que dibujaba distintas poses de Tony frente al ascensor, para ver cual era la mas favorecedora(?... ¿lo logre?.<br/>Muchas gracias por su paciencia XD<br/>PD: si alguno de habla hispana lo ve y sabe ingles, que me diga si esta bien la versión inglesa, gracias!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>